grandmythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelings
The Changelings are made up of 9 different strains, each formed by a mixture of Aen's blood and another god or demi-god. Each sub-species is referred to as a Clan. While the cultures across all of the Clans may differ, they all share three things: A humanoid appearance and anatomy, a change starting during puberty that changes them from a fully human appearance to that of their respective strain, and the ability to bond with various creatures. 'The Clans' The Kin - Grix's strain. After the change, they have eyes and tails resembling dragons and an affinity for wind magic. Their culture sees dragons as the best creatures to bond with, and that someone who is able to is of a noble and brave heart. The warriors amongst them are most often dragon riders, though the couriers who ride dragons are renowned for their speed and high rate of survival. The members of this strain are known for their quick tempers, which are only outmatched by their burning loyalty. Most of them live up on the mountains. The Pack - Carnivox's strain. They wander the land in large packs, never living in one place for too long, though many of them have been known to form or join mercenary groups. Their culture prefers the Direwolf as their bond partner. The Grey Tide - Zareth's strain. After the change, they develop horns and a gifted fews eyes change so that they may see spirits. Some of them become exorcists, travelling the land and putting spirits to rest, violently if the spirit is malicious enough. Their culture prefers the pheonix as their bond mates. Pom'grn - Ailish's strain. Serrin - Nivix's strain. Semi-acidic blood. Curious and much more interested in sciences than the others. Versipellis - M'endar's strain. After the change, their fingers and arms grown elongated. They are known for their talent for lying and deceiving, and they are sought out for this just as often as they are avoided. Their culture prefers the Shadowshriek as their bond partner. Faredor - Vantric's strain. Preferred bond mate is the giant spider. Damos - Seith's strain. Telepathic with some gift in prophecy. Many live like monks deep in the mountains. Their culture prefers to bond with Yetis. After the change, their corneas change into a single, glowing color, their skin pales and the blood in their veins begins to glow. (???) - Sonitus' strain. (???) Rejected by Sonitus, and probably Eldarwen. Semi-acidic blood. 'Bonding' Bonding is the process by which the Changelings bind their soul to that of another willing, living being. So long as it has a soul it can be bonded with. In order to create a bond, a Changeling must cut their true name inside of the rune for bonding on the palm of their hand, and cut the true name of the creature they are bonding too onto it's body, then press the two together. There will be a small swapping of blood as the wounds quickly heal and scar up. Afterwards, the bond will slowly build over time, at first only connecting by touching marks, then by physical contact, and finally over significant distances. 'The Guild' There is little organization amongst the Clans, and even within them. The Changelings have no true nations of their own, and only loosely claim territory as a whole. They mainly rely on the Rowan for higher civilization and larger settlements, with a few exceptions. As such, it can be difficult for the groups to get along, and prejudice and feuds build easily. To counter this, The Guild was formed. While no official structure, it is accepted by every member of the race. To gain entrance to The Guild, you must have a certain rune marked upon your body: it doesn't matter where, only that you get it. Meetings by members of The Guild take place in Guildhouses, and while their are a few large, permanent guildhouses, more often than not they are temporary and primitive. The basic requirements of a Guildhouse are that a rune be placed upon something inside.. This mark will prevent anyone or anything from entering the protected space, save those with the Guildmark, their bond-mates, and the items they carry. Anyone inside of the space is incapable of doing harm to anyone else. Inside of these protective spaces, people are free to trade, negotiate, or learn from one another without fear. In this way, the Clans are able to work together, regardless of any animosity felt amongst them. In the temporary Guildhouses, once every member has left the protected space, the rune will fade away, and the area will return to normal. Once outside, the members are free to do as they wish, though it is greatly looked down upon by all the clans as dishonorable, shameful, and evil to harm each other before or after a Guildhouse is known to be created. Some might be even exiled for this action. 'Religion' All Changelings know of all the gods, though perhaps in different ways, each viewed differently through different cultures. They worship freely, praying to whatever god might assist them in whatever they need aid or strength in, though most worship Aen and whatever god had to do with creating them in at least some small way, in respect for their creation. 'Interactions with other Races' Changelings mostly interact with the Rowan, since they still share the connection of race. It's not uncommon for Changeling children to play among human children without any of them knowing the difference. Once the Changelings grow up, however, the difference becomes obvious, and such close interactions are not as common. Still, they get along well enough, and there have been couplings between them, especially on Olegard, so their interactions remain peaceful overall. They aren't as protective of their lands when it comes to Rowans, preferring to allow them to settle there and trading with them. A symbiotic relationship, as the Changelings are otherwise fiercely protective of the land they've claimed, and would even stop fighting with each other to drive out outsiders. Outside of their lands, they are much more peaceable, and are willing to trade and talk among other species. The Kin are able to live near the Dwarves as these Changelings often live outside or in small cave cities high up in the mountains, whereas the Dwarves live within and below. The Mizzen choosing to live this way are free from their wrath as well. Changelings are also known in outside lands as adventurers and mercenaries, and are considered a good and trustworthy hire in either situation. Category:Races